Nicknames
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: All the names Bakugo called her over the years and the one that was inherited later. How a rivalry turned to love through a series of names and phrases. Kacchaco oneshot


**This ship is actually kind of cute? I dunno, never really shipped it before now! I've seen a lot of people for and against it but this is based on my own interpretation of their relationship, I guess? Hope you like it!**

" _Hey, Round Face!"_

Bakugo never bothered to remember anyone's name unless he thought it was worth it. Honestly Uraraka wasn't sure he even remembered Deku's real name! (Not that she was really one to talk but...) Being called "round face" wasn't too bad. It'd take a lot more to get her down! That didn't mean she wouldn't retaliate though!

"Morning, Kacchan!" She replied cheerily, knowing just how daring that decision was. If Aizawa-sensei hadn't walked in the room then, she probably would've been popcorn! Still, it was worth it after watching him push her best friend around all the time!

 _"Hey, Uraraka!"_

It started after the sports festival; she had done her best but still lost. It was so frustrating! But even worse was how people seemed to see the fight. Bakugo had the advantage in power so people wanted him to take mercy on her, to have the fight called off so she wouldn't get hurt any worse! But where they saw her bruises as a reason for pity or a sign of Bakugo's ruthless nature, she wore them as badges of pride; Bakugo was among the strongest in their class, and she forced him to take her seriously.

He didn't see her as some weak girl. He treated her like a proper rival, like someone worth his respect. From such a confident, determined person, that was high praise. That, she decided, was probably why she liked it when he said her name. That odd skip in her heartbeat was probably due to pride.

 _"Hey, Jigglypuff!"_

Kirishima, Kaminari, and Bakugo had decided to do a dorm-wide Super Smash Brothers tournament. Deku was amoung the earliest to tap out, followed by Momo, Mineta, Koda, Shoji, and Toru. Todoroki and Iida were both suprisingly tough opponents despite having never played before, but Uraraka, maining Jigglypuff, demolished them. Finally, the last match between her Jigglypuff and Bakugo's Roy arrived. If Aizawa-sensei hadn't cut the power in an effort to force them to go to bed, she probably would've won.

She wasn't sure if the nickname was a jab at her for her pink costume or her favorite Pokemon (his, she later learned, was Charzard but it felt somewhat friendly, like she was part of his little squad. They'd even gotten close enough that they had actual, long conversations from time to time and even swapped for their favorite foods at lunch. It was pretty nice.

 _"Hey, dumb Round Face!"_

Wow, what a way to ask someone out, Bakugo. Call them dumb and tease them for having chubby cheeks! But she said yes anyway; he was embarrassed to the point that his ears were bright red, and it was an endearing sight. She finally understood that it wasn't the pride and joy of being his friend that made her grin from ear to ear; it was the first small blooms of love.

All their classmates, save for Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari, seemed a bit surprised when they started dating in their second year at UA. They thought she was in love with Deku this whole time! But they supported the unlikely pairing all the same.

 _"You damn Jigglypuff!"_

When he first introduced her to his mom, Uraraka was struck by how similar the mother-son pair were. But they got along well, much to Katsuki's future grief. "Here; he's a difficult kid sometimes but if he starts to cause anyone too much grief, remind him you have this picture and you don't mind distributing copies. It'll shut him up in no time!" It was a photo of a young Bakugo Katsuki, on older than four or five, proudly wearing his All Might onesie and posing for the camera.

She gladly too the photo, not for blackmail, but because it was a cute reminder of the softer, cute side of her boyfriend. Of course, he didn't see it that way, trying to steal back the embarrassing old photo.

Laughing, she floated out of his reach, deciding to frame the photo just to get on his nerves.

" _You're a damn good hero."_

When he first learned she wanted to be a hero for the money, he looked disappointed in her at first. But when she explained it was for her parents, his usually angry face softened for a moment. But then he reached out and gently patted her on the head. But then he was normal Bakugo again, screaming at people and blowing stuff up. She was in a panic; was it a dream? A bad omen?! Was she going to die?!

But now, as a newly debuted hero, it was different. Like in any hero's career, there were wins and losses, people who could and couldn't be saved. As the stress and the guilt built up, it was those reassuring pats and sometimes hugs that kept her going. The first time he told her that she was a great hero, she broke down in tears.

 _"Ochaco."_

It wasn't a very fancy ring.

He knew she'd want something small, even if they could afford better. It was perfect anyway; they didn't need a big wedding to enjoy it. Soon after their honeymoon, they went of a trip together, with both sets of in-laws, to Hawaii like she'd promised her parents years ago. It was an amazing time, a dream come true. The fact that he'd tried to secretly add to her savings for this trip all this time made her love him even more, even if he wouldn't admit to doing it.

 _"Cute, little Round Face..."_

Apparently the nickname was getting passed down to their daughter now.

Katsuki cried when he first held Kaori but would never admit it. He was a suprisingly attentive and protective father and watching him care for their child warmed her heart.

To think that their relationship all started with that silly nickname...


End file.
